


The Pub

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been friends online for so long, almost lovers at some point, but only after 2 years did they find home in each other's arms. It could have been perfect, until Jeonghan did the unthinkable.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you still love me?" Seungcheol sat limply in front of the silent lover who refused to talk, a million thoughts raced through his head. He had been begging for anything, anything at all - be it a nod or a whimper, but nothing.   
  
"Then why did you cheat on me? Was I not enough? Did I not give all of me?"   
  
It should have ended there. 

* * *

**User SpY0oN15 is online**  
  
Seungcheol had never noticed his long time friend Jeonghan because he somehow jumped from lover to lover over the past months. It did not seem normal to suddenly hit him up either. Maybe they drifted apart along the way, and it was okay for both sides.   
  
But his chatbox suddeny popped up.   
  
**SpY0oN15:** Hey Chu! Why is dark spelled with a K and not a C?

**06Chu:**...

**SpY0oN15:** Because they can't c in the dark! hahahahhahah  
  
 **06Chu:**... I won't ask what's happening anymore  
  
This lame joke somehow spiraled to late night conversations involving catching up with each other's affairs. They have known each other for 2 years already. They live near each other but the emotional distance made it impossible for them to meet. It seemed like they were meant to be friends supporting each other through the internet only. But fate gave a tricky chance.  
  
"Hey Cheol! I need to enroll tomorrow but I might not finish it in a day. My dorm isn't settled yet and y'know, I can't afford a hotel. Soooo maybeeee----?" Jeonghan's voice was nasal through the phone call.   
  
"So, we meet for the first time and you'll sleep over already? Aren't we going too fast?" Seungcheol teased although he knew too well that he was gonna agree. He's had several friends come over his apartment anyway.   
  
"Wow. you do know I have a boyfriend, right?" The younger's sigh could be heard from the other side. 

"I'm teasing. Ofcourse you can some over! I'll see my schedule okay?" It was a done deal. But maybe it's the boyfriend or maybe it's Jeonghan embarrasment. He quickly retracted the request and said that he'll sleep with a relative instead.   
  
"We can just go out somewhere then." It was like Seungcheol was given a bargain out of the teasing younger's pity for his recently failed flirtationship.   
  
First meet-ups are usually awkward but in the 21st century, having online friends wasn't so uncommon. Both were used to locating strangers among the crowd and continuing their online conversation as if they knew each other for 2 years. Such was the situation. They met on the train station. Seungcheol, being the naive one, wish he could recognize Yoon from the old picture he kept but failed miserably. He spent a good minute staring at this approaching person, careful not to embarrass himself in front of a stranger.   
  
"CHHHHHHHEOOOL" And that greeting confirmed that his facial recognition skills were intact. "Let's go"  
  
They planned to visit a not-so-famous street market to try out some delicacies. It was slightly past lunch time so their plans took a turn when they agreed to have lunch at Nene's first. The chimken was so good, they realized that they did not leave any space for the originally planned street food date.   
  
Seungcheol tried to go for the classy move and suggested going to the Museum instead.   
  
Anyone could recognize the romantic picture Seungcheol had in his head but he knew that it was wrong- he did not like his friend that way and said friend has a boyfriend. Given the latter fact, Jeonghan was stuck to his phone while in the museum. It was a friend date anyway so it did not matter much. they still talked so intimately (as friends) nontheless.  
  
"There's this fun part here. I just can't remember where it was." Jeonghan frustratedly led the older around.  
  
"There are 6?7? floors here and we barely have time to jump to the other one so we might as well take our time here."  
  
"Yeah but we have time for the planetarium so... my feet hurt by the way." There's this tone of complaint in his voice similar to a whining baby.   
  
Looking back, there seemed to be a very thin wall separating the 2 entities. Maybe it's the friendzone? But one push and anyone could call them a couple. in accordance with Seungcheol's morale principles, he kept his distance. He was fresh from a break up after all. And it's unthinkable for him to be a partner in cheating. The unthinkable that could swallow him in the future, slowly kept itself at the back of his head.  
  
The day ended as they recognized the need to go home to not delay their next-day appointment. "I hope you finish your enrollment tomorrow! Hit me up any time you need a place to sleep in." Seungcheol reminded his good friend before they parted ways. Like clingy friends, they updated each other on their location. Halfway through the commute, a news that fate somehow used to open up another path dropped.  
  
"So,... offices are closed tomorrow. I'll have to go home instead."

"But it's too late already. why don't you come over? Let's meet at the Central Mall, okay?"  
  
It was funny that they parted ways only to end up in the same place. It was funny that in the same way they met, they were meant to repeat the scene with a different context.  
  
Seungcheol lived in a cramped studio type apartment. He had a spare bed but who insisted to sleep on the same bed? It seemed like a distant memory. To everyone's delight, only a bolster separated their bodies. How awkward is it to sleep next to someone you just met that day? For the older (by a few months), it meant a whole hour of staring at this seemingly tiny creature, all balled up beside him. His hands almost reached out to caress his cheeks but distances are meant to be kept.   
  
Nothing special the next day, they parted ways. 

  
The next day, Jeonghan breaks the news that his boyfriend split up with him over jealousy of the past day's date.   
  



	2. Maybe the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We thought it was a one night stand

**SPYOON:** HEYYY

 **06Chu:** why did you change your name?

 **SPYOON:** new life? I just got over Sheol after all.

 **06Chu:** Is it fate that we almost share the same name?

 **SPYOON:** idk BUT ANW, I was wondering if I could sleep over? I'll continue my enrollment (finally). Those stupid shits lost my paper so now I have to wait for so long to finish all these.  
  
"Hey, Won, do you wanna go out this Friday?" Cheol hit up one of his beloved junior. "Han is coming over and I thought it would be less awkward if you were there. He's also excited to meet you."  
  
"I know him from the community!" Wonwoo excitedly responded.  
  
"You make it sound like a legit one when it's just a bunch of trash who play Clash of Duty" Cheol half-jokingly replied.   
  
"But ye sure dad, I'll be there.DAD. I have to go, ranked game in a few." He hung up.   
  
Is it because of age? maturity? dominance? Cheol managed to "adopt" some kids from their gaming group. They went beyond the game and hung out from time to time. One of the younger ones in the group is Wonwoo. They often teamed up and became known as top 1 and 2. They never agreed on who's 1 though.

If they were just friends, their second meeting would not be awkward.   
  
"You know how spotify has a 30 day free trial?" Han asked during one of their late night calls.  
  
"Yeah and?" Seungcheol's eye were already closed. He had a tiring last day in his internship and was just trying to keep up with his trial relationship- or so Han says.  
  
"What happens after 30 days?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Well, you have 2 options. You can either end the trial if you did not really like it and it feels worthless. OR Invest some money into it if you're satisfied by the service." He was struggling to keep his head straight even if his brain wanted to shut down right then and there. 

"How do I subscribe to Premium Choi Seungcheol?" Jeonghan garnered all his courage to say that cheesy line. 5 seconds passed but he received no reply. He was pretty sure he was going to be dumped. It might have been one-sided after all. Cheol might have been a sweetheart to everyone and he was nothing special. All sorts of heartbreak scenarios filled his head. a silent minute passed by. He listened closely- the tired old man was already snoring.

* * *

"Are you my new mom?" Wonwoo dead-ass asked upon seeing Jeonghan. Hid dad and the new guy kept a safe distance between each other but he could sense the restricted movements, the yearning for touch, and sweet stares behind his back.   
  
"Mom? Well, I'm a guy so- maybe i can be a dad too?"  
  
Seungcheol made one of his contorted confused face at his newest flirting partner. "Only my lovers get to be their mom."  
  
"EHHHHHHhhhhh. ok"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ain't ONS amazing?

**Author's Note:**

> Ofcourse it's not based off my life. Oh gohd what are you saying? hahahahahahh IWTKM


End file.
